


Finding a Soul in a Haystack

by QuirkyBluePaws



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All you need to know is that Sans won't like it, Alternate Universe - Farmtale (Undertale), BUT THIS WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING, But I promise to try to make it interesting, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Flowey will have a role in this story, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genocide Route might be mentioned, He adores and understands her, He just wants his brother to be happy and to have more friends, Her and Sans have a cute relationship :3, I don't really consider Farmtale a full on AU, Just classic Undertale where the bros have a particular profession, Loss of Virginity, No Spoilers, Papyrus is also a very passionate farmer and loves the animals~, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pretty much all the main characters show up, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans is a bumpkin, Self-Insert, Self-Insert is a shy bean, Self-Insert is on the autism spectrum, Self-Insert is the virgin just to be clear here~, Self-Insert will be smitten with Sans pretty quickly, Self-insert bonds with and loves all of em, She's a sucker for puns and a cute smile, Slow Burn, This ain't a Sans x Reader, This is a Sans X Abby (aka me x3), We gonna have some boinking in a barn ;3, Well sort of an AU, a depressed bumpkin, and the're all sweethearts, as will resets, but a sweet one :3, but not agonizingly slow, but still, mentions of autism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyBluePaws/pseuds/QuirkyBluePaws
Summary: Sans basks in his simple life as a farmer with his cheerful brother, Papyrus (He's actually doing physical work!) but he doesn't get along with or trust humans very well (aside from Frisk) and a budding friendship with a shy young human lady might just what he needs to ease his rather unpleasant experience with the humans upon the surface~
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Self Insert
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Ch1:

The Bumpkin

He sat peacefully within his porch swing, the steam from his coffee twirling in the wind and his boney hands carefully tapping on the mug. The morning was warm, but still cool enough to simmer without receiving a heatstroke. Truthfully, Sans couldn't wait until it had started to become crisp once more, summer wasn't really his most favorite season as it made working on the farm a bit more tiresome and sweaty....though he always did sweat pretty easily. Still, the morning was nice and he was glad that he was up early enough to see the sun rise, he still had a hard time believing that this wasn't all some dream or....something else.  
Sans hated dwelling on those thoughts, it's already been nearly 3 years since he, his brother and all of monsterkind were freed from Mt.Ebott. It SHOULD have been long enough for Sans to accept that they were up here for good, that it wasn't all a dream or some kind of twisted reality, but somehow his mind was just never fully convinced otherwise. That's why he was grateful for this farm, it distracted him, kept him busy, and provided an aura of peace in his soul. It wasn't a job he really expected to have when they were freed, but Papyrus really loved the idea of starting their own agriculture and growing their own food. Sans of course couldn't object to him, though he had to admit, living in the city was all kinds of hectic and it became even MORE apparent when he started living here. This area was more wide, open, quiet too and being able to just breathe in that genuine fresh air was definitely something to be experienced. The round skeleton relished in having a simple, modest life such as this, especially in gorgeous areas here on the surface.   
"OH! YOU'RE UP QUITE EARLY BROTHER!" Squaked Papyrus as he swung open the screen door to their home. Despite being a few years younger than him, Papyrus practically towered over Sans, with him just barely reaching his shoulder. Though Sans himself had to admit, after coming up here and seeing how much smaller most humans were compared to him (as well as how much Paps ACTUALLY towered over many of them), he had felt a little less self conscious about his shorter stature, which wasn't quite the norm with most monsters. Sans shrugged while casually sipping his coffee and sliding his free hand into the pocket of his overalls, "figured i'd get a head start on the work today, it's august bro, harvest season is kinda around the corner ya know?" Papyrus nodded in agreement and understanding while smoothing out the wrinkles of his plaid shirt. If someone had told the taller skeleton that in the future his lazy blob of a brother would actually be WILLINGLY waking up early to do some actual WORK, he would have wacked them silly with his bone bat. Though now Papyrus almost always expected it as Sans had actually quite enjoyed farm work the more times he did it over the years. Paps stomped down the porch steps, took a deep inhale/exhale, and proudly looked over their golden grassy field of a yard, his hands planted on his hips. "AH YES, IT IS AUGUST NOW ISN'T IT? MY, TIME SURE DOES FLOW PAST PRETTY QUICKLY UP HERE! THOUGH I CAN'T LIE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY MUCH LOOKING FORWARD TO HARVEST SEASON! I LOVE SHOWING OFF MY BIG PUMPKINS TO THE HUMANS AT THE COUNTY FAIR! THEY PRACTICALLY MARVEL AT THEIR HEALTHY SIZES! NYEH HEHEHE!" Sans smiled warmly, harvest season may be the busiest season for both of them but it was also a perfect time for them to display the passion they had for farming, especially for Papyrus, whom Sans was glad to see happy no matter what the cost. "welp it certainly gives ya room for growth huh bro?" Sans exclaimed with a wide grin and a confident sip of his coffee. Papyrus visibly tensed up as a result, his back still turned to his brother as he groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose bone. Sans' work motivation may have changed but his pun game was always right on schedule, much to his brother's dismay.   
Turning back to Sans, Papyrus' smile brightened in excitement, "WELL I'M GLAD I CAUGHT YOU EARLY! THERE IS SOMETHING OF GREAT IMPORTANCE I MUST DISCUSS WITH YOU!" At that, Sans perked up a bit and raised a brow bone, "oh? well lay it on me paps", he said with another sip of his coffee (soon he would have to get more). Papyrus jogged up the steps and placed a gentle hand on Sans' shoulder, his face becoming a bit more serious, "SANS, I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I'M VERY PROUD OF YOUR PROGRESS HERE ON OUR WONDERFUL FARM, YOU HAVE REALLY DONE YOUR PART AROUND HERE AND I VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT!....BUT AS YOU SAID BEFORE, HARVEST SEASON IS APPROACHING AND I FEEL IT IS BEST FOR US TO HIRE SOME EXTRA HELP. I ALREADY PUT UP FLYERS IN THE AREA AND A BIT IN EBOTT CITY AS WELL! I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU A 'HEADS UP' AS THEY SAY." With this new and quite sudden knowledge, Sans sighed in slight exasperation, "c'mon bro, i know we haven't lived here all that long but i think we've proven every harvest season that we can handle it pretty well, i told ya, the workload doesn't bother me, i like it actual-" 

"WELL THAT'S JUST IT SANS! YOU'RE VERY IN TUNE WITH YOUR WORK AND WHILE THAT'S A MIRACLE ALL ON ITS OWN, YOU STILL SPEND A LOT OF TIME ON YOUR OWN, YOU NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO AND BOND WITH! I KNOW YOU TECHNICALLY HAVE ME BUT I'M NOT ALWAYS THERE AND I KNOW YOU KNOW THIS..." Ah, there it was, Sans should have known this was yet another attempt by his well-meaning brother for him to make more "Surface Friends", or more "human" friends to be exact. After all, he had been right, the farm was more than taken care of by the Skeleton Brothers with the aid of their powerful magic; there wasn't exactly a big "need" for extra help. He would never outright tell Papyrus this, but if you asked him, it was a waste of time, most humans weren't very....open to monsters just yet, despite the efforts of their (adorable) Ambassador. Even around here where people seemed a lot more mellow, there seemed to be a tension between the brothers and human farmers, Sans was very good at reading people. As a result, it was very rare that a human would even be caught dead working within the confines of a monster-owned business, he would know given the fact that Grillby's was suffering in terms of human employment.   
Nevertheless, Sans signed blissfully while heading back into the house for more coffee, as effortless as it seemed, Paps genuinely meant well and it warmed his soul to see him trying like this. He simply wanted what he thought was best for Sans and even if it was sort of a lost cause, he was willing to at least give it a chance for the sweetheart of a skeleton trailing behind him. "i guess you're right bro, though i'll be honest here, dunno if we'll get much takers, humans aren't exactly all that used to us yet", upon hearing this, Papyrus puffed out his chest in sheer confidence and uttered his signature cackle, "NYEH HEH HEH! THEY WILL IN DUE TIME BROTHER! IN FACT THAT IS WHY IT IS IMPORTANT FOR US TO WORK WITH THEM! AFTER ALL, A GOOD WORK ETHIC AND TEAMWORK ALWAYS BRINGS PEOPLE TOGETHER!" Well, Sans sure as Hell couldn't argue with that notion and he had to admit, he himself was curious to see where this potential partnership with the hypothetical human could lead to, assuming one would ever put up with a grinning dope like him, monster or not.


	2. The Closed Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know a certain little human lady~ (its just myself guys, don't get too excited x3 )

A deep sigh was all that was sounded throughout the enclosed and frankly pretty small area within the quaint little flower shop. Summer was nearly over and business was usually slow during the months where nothing of importance was going on, August had no holidays after all. The only time customers would stroll in was when they needed an order for a birthday or an anniversary, it was stagnant for sure, but Abby didn't mind, the less she had to deal with large crowds, the better. The young lady rather liked afternoons like this, a peaceful, sunny evening, watering and tending to the plants around her. With another deep sigh and a small hum, Abby gently patted the sunflower she was watering. Little guy was still very small, but like all flowers of its kind, it will one day grow to be very much taller than her. The thought slightly amused her, she was painfully aware of her small stature, so it didn't surprise her in the least that even a flower was able to surpass her in height. Though, a healthy sunflower was one thing...monsters...they were a whole other tale on their own. 

Monsters have been around for nearly 3 years and to say Abby was still getting used to them, well, that would be MORE than an understatement. She'll never forget the day she saw them on TV, lumbering down from Mt. Ebott, all different shapes and sizes, and bigger than life itself! At first she had thought it was some kind of prank or performance, after all, there's no such thing as monsters...or at least that's what everyone thought. No, monsters were very much real and not only were they HUGE but they defied the very concept of reality, considering they were also magical! It was amazing, fascinating, like something out of a fairytale but it was also very new and scary for many humans, herself included. Due to their daunting sizes and unique forms, Abby had never really interacted closely with any of the monsters in Ebott city, as she was shy and easily intimidated. The short brunette didn't have anything personal against them like some other people she knew or seen, especially since she had no room to judge given how "different" she herself was considered amongst humans. However, the concept of them even existing was something she was still trying to wrap her head around, not to mention the existence of magic as well, plus Abby wasn't exactly very well skilled in terms of being social. If she couldn't interact very well with her own kind, what different would interacting with MONSTERS be? She was better off keeping her distance. 

Suddenly, the bell from the shop door jingled, causing Abby to perk up, expecting a customer, though instead it was the store manager, Lena. Visibly she looked quite irritated, usually meaning that Abby wasn't going to have a very peaceful afternoon after all. The taller red haired woman turned towards Abby with an unamused sigh and asked, "Any customers come in today?" To which the young girl shook her head "no" sheepishly. With a groan, Lena took her place at the front desk, hastily dropping her keys onto it and grumbling. Lena wasn't a very pleasant person, to say the least. Don't get it twisted, Abby has met worse people, but her boss wasn't exactly the sweetest apple in the tree and there was always some kind of negative vibe or aura surrounding her. For the life of her, Abby just couldn't understand why someone who sold flowers could be this irritable and cross all the time, though she chalked it up to her business being stagnant for quite a few years now. Well, not completely stagnant. "I swear I might as well name this place 'The Flower Shop for Mythical Creatures' because that's ALL I get for business around here! Even during the busy months! I appreciate the money they provide but for ONCE I'd like one NORMAL human customer and not a...monster", Lena exclaimed with another annoyed groan. Abby softly shook her head in silent disdain, it was true, within weeks of the monsters emerging from the great Mount Ebott, many have flocked to more local stores for their basic and/or personal needs as they were the closest convenience to them. Not to mention, most of the places owned by bigger corporations were not too keen on letting monsters walk freely within their establishments. Many of the small businesses practically had no choice but to allow the monsters into their stores, whether they like them or not, and that included Lena, who fell into the "or not" category. Lena wasn't as bad as other monster racists Abby had come across before, but she most definitely had a....distaste for monsterkind, thought they were too "weird" or "creepy" and that was NOT the kind of attention she wanted for her store.

"W-well ma'am, maybe the monsters just appreciate beauty when they see it, after all these flowers ARE very vibrant and besides, I-I think most monsters are pretty nice..." Abby spoke in a small soft tone, she usually didn't try to carry on a conversation with her disgruntled manager, but hearing her talk so badly of monsters really did upset her at times. What harm were they really doing other than being a bit strange looking? Surely simply existing wasn't a crime that deserved consequences. Lena scoffed and eyed her employee with a sarcastic smirk, "Of COURSE you would think that, people like you seem to fit right in with the...well, 'less than normal' crowd, perhaps maybe SOME humans DO have something in common with the beasts from the underworld". She chuckled darkly and her smirk formed into a glare, causing Abby to shrink and look away from her. She hated it when Lena brought up her disability, whenever she DID it was always with some kind of resentment or disgust, though that was probably to be expected from someone like her. Hell the only reason Abby even managed to snag this job was because Lena was desperate, not many humans were willing to work at a place where monsters regularly showed up. Thankfully, the jingle of the store bell had broken the tense silence and both women's attention was now on the customer that stepped inside. As expected, it was a monster, a seemingly male monster to be exact, only this certain type of monster wasn't ANYTHING either Abby or Lena have ever seen before. This particular monster was made entirely out of pure fire! Amazingly not at all scorching the bartender-like outfit he wore nor the small rectangular glasses upon his face. As the two girls stared at him in awe, the flame monster casually waved and greeted them with a gentle voice, "Hello ladies, my name is Grillby, I own the bar down in the country side area of Ebott and I'm looking for some violets to decorate my tables with. I've heard from a few of my friends that this was the best local flower shop around here." After another few seconds of staring at Grillby, slack jawed, Lena jolted out of her daze and finally responded, "U-um yes! Yes of course sir, um Abby! Show him to the violets please, and sir please be careful, I don't want my store burnt to a crisp!" That caused Grillby to chuckle in amusement and nonchalantly wave a hand at Lena, "Do not worry miss, my fire is magic, it's warm, yes, but never actually burns unless I need to defend myself~" A small smile spread upon Abby's face as she reached for the violets sitting in the window, this Grillby fellow seemed like a pretty nice guy, patient too, it's clear he was used to interacting with many people. The short human held the pot of flowers up to the fire monster, who was standing over her politely, "U-um are these the flowers you're looking for sir?" He nodded and gently took them from her grasp. "Thank you miss..." He squinted his "eyes" towards her name tag, "...Abby, these will surely touch up my tables quite nicely!" The girl's smile widened and gave him a single friendly nod in response

As Grillby paid for the vibrant violets, his fingers snapped in apparent realisation (how he managed to do that while being made of flames was anybody's guess), "Oh! I almost forgot! A friend of mine wanted me to hand these out to any 'potential humans' looking to work on his farm, he's already hung up a few around town but has stated that handing them out manually is a good if not better tactic as it offers 'vital interactions', can't say I disagree." He softly chuckled as he handed Abby and Lena the fliers, he bid the girls farewell, thanked them for the violets and made his way out of the shop politely. As Abby skimmed over the details on the flier, Lena let out an unimpressed laugh and crumbled up the paper as if it had personally punched her in the face. "A HUMAN working for MONSTERS? Whoever sent these out MUST be as high as a kite! Or possibly just plain stupid!" She hastily discarded the crumbled up paper in the trash can as Abby read the details out loud, "Greetings Humans! I, The Great Papyrus, Am Actively Looking for Extra Assistance on Me and my Brother's Farm! With Harvest Season Vastly Approaching it is Necessary That we Have A Few Extra Hands to Help with the Care of the Animals and the Crops of Course! I am Aware that Human Employment under Monsters is Quite Rare, But Worry Not! I Believe Providing An Opportunity like This is just What is Needed to Tether this Monster and Human Community Closer Together! If You are Interested Please Contact the Number Below! I Look Forward to Any Potential Meet-Ups! Nyeh Heh Heh!" Abby couldn't help but giggle as she read out his cackle and very much appreciated that the whole thing was typed out in the font this "Great Papyrus" was named after. Lena, however, was greatly unamused, "Is this guy for real?", she scoffed, "I'm going with the 'just plain stupid' theory on this one, the man talks like he's a 5 year old!" With that, the disgruntled woman strutted to the back room to tend to her inventory, not wanting any more to do with the notion of monsters employing a human. Abby of course didn't share the same sentiments, in fact she was pretty interested in the job offer. Although she didn't personally know him, this Papyrus fellow had already swayed her with his bombastic yet friendly personality he presented on the flier. He was sure to be an employer that was miles better than Lena, at least he was actually TRYING to improve the Ebott community and seemed to really care about the change he was determined to bring. Still, a most likely scripted summary wasn't to be the end-all confirmation that this job would be any better than the one Abby currently resides in and with yet another sigh, she placed the paper in her pants pocket. 

As soon as she worked up the courage, she'll be making a phone call to THE Great Papyrus himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry this chapter took a while, I was busy with some personal art projects, including some for this very story and Undertale's 5th anniversary! Here are some links to my twitter where I've posted them if ya wanna take a look: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/TabbyisThe/status/1305950181981126664  
> https://twitter.com/TabbyisThe/status/1305897472879980544
> 
> Btw, sorry if this chapter is a little boring, I promise I'll try to make this story more eventful the more it progresses (I do have a few ideas for it, tee hee~)


	3. The Bonemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally meet those wacky skeletons (and shamelessly inspire some of the dialogue off of the actual game~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while! I kinda went through a bit of writer's block with this chapter, plus the holidays and my new part time job kept me pretty busy ^^; I've also been currently playing the actual Undertale game on the Switch for the first time as well! I love it so far and will hopefully make for good inspiration in this story ;3

Papyrus hummed a cheerful little tune as he brushed the fur of his Clydesdale, Sir Sunrise, they had both just finished collecting corn from the field that had come in fairly this year. The skeleton wasn't surprised though, after all it had been a very dry summer this year and even more so with autumn just around the corner, many of the fresh food products would be ripe for the taking VERY soon. Although hectic, it wasn't anything he and his "Trusty Steed" couldn't handle, Papyrus was indeed very lucky to have a horse as strong willed and confident as HE was. Being very tall and practically a giant among humans, Papyrus needed a horse that was big and strong enough to withstand him both physically and emotionally! Every farmer around here had all said that the Clydesdale was the best (and probably only) choice for him. Papyrus remembered when he had first received Sir Sunrise, amazing to think that such a small, little, and playful foal could grow into such a magnificent and gentle beast, the lanky skeleton couldn't be more proud. 

As he continued to carefully brush the reserved horse, the younger brother glanced at the doorway of the barn and spotted Sans tending to his tomatoes, watering and checking them to see if they were growing healthy. The satisfied grin on his older brother's face was enough vindication that his "babies'' were indeed doing quite well and Papyrus himself grinned with a soft chuckle. "I LOVE TO SEE HIM SO CONTENT, SIR SUNRISE, THIS FARM HAS DONE WONDERS FOR HIM, BEFORE ALL THIS, I COULDN'T EVEN GET HIM TO FEED HIS PET ROCK!" The horse snorted in response and nuzzled his nose against Papyrus' hand, asking for a few pets and pats. The skeleton gladly obliged, all while still brushing him with a soft sigh, "INDEED MY DEAR BOY, I TOO STILL FEAR THAT HE IS PRETTY LONESOME, IT IS ALREADY ALMOST SEPTEMBER AND STILL NO CALLS FROM MY AD...AND I WORKED SO HARD ON IT". A small frown formed on his face and his brushing slowed just a bit, Sir Sunrise took notice of this and nudged his hand once more, which was enough to perk up the energetic skeleton. "NYEH! YOU'RE RIGHT! I SHAN'T WASTE TIME MOPING! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL! SINCE WHEN HAVE I EVER GIVEN UP?" His steed nickered in agreement, and happily stomped a hoof. The gentle giant of a horse always seemed to share the same bubbly energy as his master, solidifying the fact that the two were absolutely made for each other. Papyrus rewarded his steed with some fresh oats, carefully enclosing him in his spacious stable for a well deserved rest and just as he was stampering off to his next task, his phone sounded in his pants pocket. His face scrunched up quite comically as he didn't recognize the number at all! He was tempted to simply ignore it due to him falling victim to spam callers (which Sans found rather humorous the first few times it had occurred). However, something in his magnificent bones told him to take a chance and answer it, it was a call within the Ebott area after all and if it WAS someone calling him, the last thing he wanted to be was rude.

"HELLO! THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS SPEAKING! MAY I ASK WHO IS CALLING?" It then that Papyrus heard a small surprised gasp come from the other end of the line (it seems that many people were always taken back by his loud, bombastic voice), followed by a voice that seemed to belong to a young lady. "U-um hello? I-I'm calling because I saw your ad a-and I'm wondering if the job is still available?" Upon hearing this, the skeleton perked up with an audible gasp, a human had answered his ad! A HUMAN wants to partner up with MONSTERS! Papyrus just about exploded with excitement, but he knew that he had to compose himself a bit, he didn't want to startle his potential employee after all. "WHY YES! THE JOB IS STILL VERY MUCH AVAILABLE! YOU'RE ACTUALLY THE FIRST ONE TO CALL, HUMAN! ARE YOU INTERESTED IN VISITING OUR FARM FOR AN INTERVIEW?" The girl stammered a bit in response, it seemed she was very shy and not very used to communication, much like his friend Dr.Alphys. Papyrus was to make sure he didn't come off too strongly, he knew the timid type were usually very sensitive, "W-well, I-I guess so, but um...isn't there usually an application first?" Though, she couldn't see him, he waved a hand dismissively, "NO NO NO, WE PREFER TO SPEAK TO OUR POTENTIAL PARTNERS FACE TO FACE! IT IS MORE EFFECTIVE TO GET TO KNOW THEM THIS WAY! IS THIS AFTERNOON GOOD FOR YOU?" 

"U-um sure, but um...I-I don't have a car..."

"NOT TO WORRY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL BE YOUR TRANSPORTATION, MISSY! MAY YOU PROVIDE YOUR ADDRESS PLEASE?" 

The girl was hesitant with his request, though he couldn't blame her, humans were usually very wary of strangers with this sort of information and he naturally wanted to show her that he could trust him. "FRET NOT HUMAN! I WILL NOT BE USING THIS INFORMATION FOR ANY ABHORRENT INTENT! I PROMISE UNDER THE HONOR OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" The shy human uttered what sounded like a sound of slight confusion but was quickly replaced with a small giggle, "W-well if it's a Royal promise-"

"NOT JUST ANY ROYAL PROMISE! A ROYAL GUARD PROMISE, HUMAN! THE MOST SACRED OF ALL ROYAL PROMISES! NYEH HEH HEH!" 

It was then the little lady outwardly laughed and Papyrus couldn't help but smile brightly. He didn't like to toot his own horn (well ok, that wasn't entirely true), but he had to admit, he had a knack for making people happy with his own bouncy enthusiasm that seemed to be rather contagious. 

"W-well if it's a promise THAT important, I suppose I can trust you Mr.Papyrus, I'll see you this afternoon then?" She asked in a sweet manner. 

"ABSOLUTELY! I SHALL PICK YOU UP IN DUE TIME, HUMAN! I AM VERY MUCH LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!" As they both bid farewell, the towering skelly practically exploded with excitement as he stomped to go tell his brother the fantastic news!

~

To say she was nervous would have been an understatement, a HUGE understatement, so much so that she heavily fiddled with her fingers as she waited on the doorstep of her apartment complex. Abby didn't know what to expect when she would meet Papyrus, he had seemed pretty friendly over the phone, if not a little loud. She was always like this when it came to meeting new people though and the fact that he and his brother were monsters wasn't exactly doing her nerves any favors. The young lady vigorously shook the thought out of her mind, or at least attempted to, it was unfair to be intimidated just because they were monsters. Monsters were big and imposing for sure, but above all they were people, people with thoughts and feelings just like everyone else. Perhaps having this job would be good for her, being around monsters more often will probably help her get used to them! Soon enough she'd see them more as individuals rather than these entirely different entities. Still though, Abby wasn't very skilled in the social department, what if she screwed this up? What if she said something unintentionally offensive? What if she came off as too annoying or boring? All these concerns had caused her to fidget aggressively and she quickly reached into her purse for her stimulation toy, fiddling with it usually distracted her mind and brought down her rising anxieties. 

It was about 15 minutes or so before she heard a car pull up on the curb in front of her and her jaw nearly dropped when she had seen was presented to her. For starters, the car was gorgeous! A brilliantly red sports car that looked like it costed at LEAST a few hundred grand, maybe more! Though it was NOTHING compared to the actual owner of the vehicle, for the man that came out of it was just about the tallest monster Abby had ever seen! She had thought Grillby was the most towering monster she had encountered thus far, but if there had been an official "World's Tallest Monster" contest, this fella would win by a landslide. He appeared to be a skeleton monster, with slender sockets serving as his eyes, an elongated face, and a sharp bony jawline. His grin was wide, bright, and VERY cartoonish, though not in a way that one would find disturbing. No, the man looked rather cheerful, expressive, he definitely had an endearing charm to him. It was then he had finally spotted her and gave her an energetic wave, "HELLO TINY HUMAN! ARE YOU, BY CHANCE, THE ONE THAT CALLED ME THIS MORNING?" She recognized the voice almost immediately, "Y-yes, a-are you Papyrus?" The towering skeleton monster puffed out his chest in apparent pride and chuckled loudly, "INDEED! THE ONE AND ONLY! NYEH HEH HEH!" Abby giggled softly in response, happy to see that he was just as exuberant we he was over the phone, it made her a bit less nervous than she was before, give or take. 

Thankfully Things became a bit less tense during the car ride, Papyrus kept the atmosphere vibrant with friendly conversation and didn't even mind that he was doing most of the talking, he seemed to be rather experienced in dealing with more introverted people, despite him himself being a rather extroverted person. Abby didn't even have to give him any eye contact, his eye sockets stood focused on the road, it definitely had a hand in her becoming more relaxed as they made their way to the farm, "I PROMISE YOU'LL LOVE IT THERE HUMAN! IT'S VERY OPEN, WIDE, AND QUITE! PERFECT FOR THE RESERVED TYPE SUCH AS YOURSELF! NYEH HEH HEH!" Though he couldn't exactly see it, she gave him a small friendly smile, he had only known her for a few minutes, yet he already seemed to understand her in a way, it was refreshing. It was then something seemed to click in his head as they reached the country area of Ebott, they were probably going to arrive very soon, "I JUST REALIZED! I DON'T BELIEVE I EVER CAUGHT YOUR NAME! AS MUCH AS I LIKE CALLING YOU 'HUMAN', IT WOULD BE NICE ADDRESSING YOU BY NAME EVERY NOW AND AGAIN~" To be honest, she didn't really mind being referred to as "human", Hell she had hardly realized he was calling her that until he had pointed it out. While one would ironically find the term dehumanizing, Papyrus was so kind and polite that the term itself had all but lost any negative connotation it may have. 

"Abby, my name is Abby'' she peeped softly, Papyrus nodded in satisfaction, "A PLEASURE TO HAVE YOU IN MY COMPANY TODAY MISS ABBY! I'M SURE THIS WILL BE A VERY PLEASANT VISIT! MY BROTHER IS SURE TO TAKE A LIKING TO YOU AS WELL! HE DOESN'T KNOW MANY HUMANS BUT SOMETHING IN MY BONES TELLS ME HE'LL CERTAINLY WARM UP TO YOU!" Once again she giggled in delight, suddenly hoping she wouldn't screw up the upcoming interview if her employers were THIS awesomely kind and enthusiastic. Though she must not get ahead of herself, after all she still has yet to meet this mysterious brother he keeps mentioning, who KNOWS what he could be like. Luckily she wouldn't have to wait very long for that as it seems they have finally reached the brothers' farm and Abby nearly doubled over as soon as she laid her brown eyes upon the land. It was absolutely BEAUTIFUL yet simple at the same time, a modest light blue house, a vibrant golden field surrounding it, a large red barn, and a fully diverse (and not to mention healthy) garden. Abby could also spot a flock of sheep grazing in the field, just further left of the home and perfectly gated. "BEAUTIFUL ISN'T IT? WE THINK SO TOO, A LOT CAN BE ACCOMPLISHED IN JUST 3 SHORT YEARS! NYEH HEHEHE!" The young lady couldn't help but nod in complete agreement, heavily impressed at how much progress they've made on the land in such a relatively short time period. As Abby slumped out of the car (Papyrus had opened the door for her, such a gentleman) she spotted what appeared to be a man in a straw hat, hunched over a tomato plant next to the barn. "AH THAT WOULD BE MY BROTHER! HE'S TENDING TO HIS TOMATOES! I ACTUALLY HAVE SOME THINGS TO TAKE CARE OF SO WHY NOT GO ON AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF MISS ABBY!" She gulped at this notion, not quite ready to mingle with another new person so suddenly. Papyrus had quickly noticed her wave of nervousness and softly patted her head, "FRET NOT! MY BROTHER IS NOT DANGEROUS! EVEN IF HE TRIES TO BE...WHICH HE PROBABLY WON'T ANYWAY, HE'S FAIRLY LAZY! NYEH!" Lazy? Well that's a bit of a relief, lazy people were usually pretty chill and mellow. With a final wave of encouragement from Papyrus, Abby made her way up to the stumpy skeleton, albeit somewhat cautiously, she still was pretty nervous after all.

Little did she know the extraordinary experience she was about to endure with this large skeleton man. 

~

Sans grunted softly as he felt a few soft taps on his shoulder, he was so focused on his tomato plant that he hadn't even heard someone walking up behind him, it would have put him on edge if not for the gentle little voice that followed. "U-um excuse me sir? I-I'm here for the ad you're brother set up in town? I-I just came here with him..." The voice was small, obviously female and childlike, Sans couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of softness in his soul upon hearing it. He turned around to greet his new visitor and well, the voice most certainly matched the person it belonged to, in fact it made the tenderness in his soul intensify (he tried his best to ignore it though). She was a small human, not as small as Frisk but still fairly short for a human that was fully grown, she also had short dark brown hair like Frisk as well, though it was much more lush and curly. In fact, this young lady shared quite a bit of physical characteristics with the last fallen human, other then her much lighter skin tone and the fact that she wore glasses. Perhaps human brunettes were naturally drawn to him, as Sans had always seem to run into them one way or another, not that he was complaining. The skeleton sported his best friendly grin at the little lady and chuckled in amusement, "heh, seems like you know how to greet a new pal...shake my hand, human..." a bony hand rose towards her, she was a bit hesitant but as expected, she reached out and grabbed it. Immediately following was the longest, loudest, and most comical fart noise anyone could EVER hear, all the while, Sans was grinning like a VERY pleased cheshire cat. The human woman was frozen in her place, mouth agape, eyes wide, and clearly not expecting this particular outcome when she grabbed his hand. 

"heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it's ALWAYS funny, don't ya agree kiddo?" It was then that the human's stance evolved from stunned to absolute joy, as she suddenly bursted with bubbly laughter, it was just what the stout skeleton wanted to hear. Placing his hand back in his pocket, he joined her little laughing fit with his own chuckles of amusement, "yeah knew that ol classic would get a laugh out of ya, anyways you're a human interested in our ad, right? " She nodded, still letting out a few snickers and giggles.

"that's hilarious..." The human scrunched up her face in confusion, probably not understanding how her simply being human was humorous in any way, cute. 

"i'm sans, sans the skeleton" 

She perked up once more, her previous shyness returning but not as much as before it seems.

"H-hi Sans, m-my name is Abby..." 

Sans grinned in soft delight, cripes even her NAME was cute, though he'd take it to his grave before he'd actually say that out loud (what the hell was up with him today???) "nice to meet ya abby, ehhh i'll be straightforward with you, i don't really care about hiring any humans, but my brother, papyrus, he really cares about trying to bring humans and monsters together...pretty admirable huh?" She nodded and hummed in agreement, "H-He's actually really nice...it's kind of a shame you guys haven't gotten any calls aside from me, m-more people should...put an effort to make things better...e-even if they're scared.." Although Sans knew not to trust someone so easily (especially a human), he had to admit, there was something about this human, this "Abby", that gave him good vibes, if her appearance and kind words were anything to go by. He knew that some humans tend to put on act when it came to these things, companies, politicians, etc, all their apparent campaigns for "monster rights” weren't genuine, it was artificial and meaningless. It was obvious their only goal was money or votes and there was still a very real possibility that Abby was only saying these things to snag the job they were offering. 

He didn't get that feeling from her though, as annoying as it was, that softness in his soul told him that this human wasn't malicious, even so, he'd still be keeping an eye socket on her just to be safe. Suddenly, they were both greeted by Papyrus' booming voice, Sans was unaffected while Abby very visibly flinched, seeming she still wasn't used to his brother's colorful personality. "BROTHER! I SEE YOU HAVE GOTTEN ACQUAINTED WITH MISS ABBY! ARE YOU READY TO SHOW HER AROUND AND CARRY ON WITH THE INTERVIEW?" 

"yep sure am bro, are you ready kiddo?" 

"Y-yes Mr.Sans, t-though I'll be honest, not sure if I can handle the future fruits of your labor" She exclaimed as she pointed at a tomato.

Both the brothers stopped dead in their tracks and simply stared at her in shock, though both were very different forms of shock. One was greatly impressed, the other looking like he had just gotten stabbed in the back with a rusty dagger. 

"heh, looks like we're gonna get along great abby~" Sans expressed with a wink, Papyrus,however, was squawking in the distance as he stomped away in comical frustration, "NYEEEEEHHHH NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Just to let ya know, this is kinda my first full fanfic I intend to finish so please be sure to comment your thoughts and feelings on it! Polite feedback is most appreciated ^w^


End file.
